Melissa
Melissa (メリッサ Merissa) is originally a character from Phineas and Ferb. She is a secondary character in the Extended PnF Universe Series. She is still a secondary character in the Future Heroes Series. Early Life Not much is known about her past life other than she joined Lil' Sparks. She also became friends with another Lil' Sparks named Chihiro. At one point, Isabella was her mentor for the day when Phineas and Ferb built a giant maze, only to have looked up to Candace due to her achieving 50 patches. Along the way, as they progress through the maze, Melissa discovers that Candace only does it to get to a concert. At some point before the Extended PnF Universe Series, she tried ninja training but accidentally injured her eye when she throw a shuriken, forcing her to wear an eyepatch for 4 week. Present Life Extended PnF Universe Series Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis to be added... Fireside Crusaders to be added... Fireside Crusaders: The Spirals of the Mountains to be added... Future Heroes Series Personality She is energetic, optimistic, eccentric and very kind. She is most likely in the age of 6 or 7 due to her personality shift from the original Phineas and Ferb series, though she still has a playful side. She is shown to be pretty upset when she is not able to succeed at something, as shown in the EKDC finale where she revealed she failed an iniciation test into becoming a Fireside Girl or when she is unable to control the Baseball Launcher the first time she uses it. She panics very easily, as shown during the time she and her 2nd Dimension counterpart switched brains. She is also pretty concerned about the safety of her friends, mainly her best friend Chihiro. Physical Appearence EPnFUS Timeline Melissa has blond hair with pig-tails and light blue eyes. She wears a red belt, pleats on her skirt and black shoes in her uniform. Like most characters, she is redesigned with a rounder head and eyes and was given a chibi-like appearance. Also, her freckles are now gone. Though she didn't wear a beret at first, she now wears one since the EKDC Final Episode due to becoming a Fireside Girl. She later wears a light blue uniform and a red and white skirt. As shown in flasbacks, she started sporting ponytails after the first team's disbandment. She remains the same during the Heroes' Ideal Series. FHS-Timeline During the Future Heroes Series, she wore a Fireside Girl outfit with red collars. She now wears a pink belt. She still wears black shoes. She also tied her hair in a ponytail style. After the timeskip, she wears an orange kimono with pink flowers. She also wears black Geta sandals. During the Heroes' Ideal Series, she now wears a yellow kimono with orange flowers. She wears hair ornaments in a shape of a bear. She also wear a yellow suncap. Relationships 'Chihiro' She and Chihiro are very close as they have been best friends since they joined Lil' Sparks. Though she is technically an accident prone, Melissa don't mind as it is shown that she accepts her who who she is. One of the fine examples is that even though she found out that Chihiro was a Core Child, she is still the Chihiro she always knew. She was also saddened that she had died prior to her revival. Background Information *Melissa is ironically a main heroine in the EKDC Finale and the FC Finale. *She has a high-pitch voice in the Extended PnF Universe Series, possibly to match her energetic personality. Her voice is slightly toned downed in the Future Heroes Series. *Her character song is Saite (alongside Chihiro). It is only used once during both the Extended PnF Universe Series and the Future Heroes Series. *She is the only person to have noticed the aging patterns in cartoons. This is an example of breaking the fourth wall. Category:Fireside Crusaders Team